elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Dynatech
Dynatech was founded in Zaragoza, Spain in 1996. Company specialized in the manufacture of safety components for lifts as suppliers of overspeed governors, instantaneous & progressive safety gears and other devices. Dynatech become one of the first companies to gain quality certified progressive bi-directional mechanism for lift safety gear in accordance with European standard requirements in 1999. Moreover, they have developed important innovations in on-board elevator car overspeed governors as well as in standard installations with tension weights. History 1996-1999 Dynatech, Dynamics & Technology, S.L.U. was founded in June 1996 when the company gained certification for the PR-2500 Single-Acting Progressive Safety Gear for lifts and elevators. A significant feature of this product was the maximum trigger speed of 2,5m/s, an impressive value for such a compact design. With this certification, Dynatech became the first fully independent Spanish Progressive Safety Gear manufacturer for elevators. The company began its activity at CEEI Aragón in Zaragoza (Spain) with this first product. 1999 was a significant milestone for the lift industry and Dynatech. The European Union introduced new regulations regarding progressive safety gears. 95/16/EC Lift Directive and Elevator Standards EN 81-1 and EN 81-2 required progressive devices not only to prevent downward movement, but also upward movement. A downward fall is a risk apparent to most people, but the less obvious concept of preventing uncontrollable acceleration upwards posed a significant challenge to the lift and elevator manufacturers, repair and maintenance companies. The challenge was critical for Dynatech and placed the future survival of the company at stake. Significant resources were invested in research and development to deliver the PR-2500 UD; a very compact bidirectional design and one of only four European products that fulfilled EN 81-1 and EN 81-2 as the new regulations came into force. The new bidirectional progressive safety gear, put Dynatech on the map as many foreign and some multinational companies became interested in this lift component product. 2000-2009 In October of 2000 Dynatech certificated a bidirectional onboard overspeed governor called STAR. Introducing the ability to install this new device on the car itself, rather than the machine room as with standard designs. Prior to the introduction of the STAR, Dynatech required a third-party manufacturer to provide a complete safety set to operate with the progressive safety gears or instantaneous devices and acting driving bars. Now Dynatech could provide a complete security equipment set with all the responsibility that entails. By 2002 it became apparent that the innovation of the on-board STAR elevator speed governor had not supplanted the traditional design in the minds of all lift manufacturers and repair & maintenance companies. Therefore, Dynatech decided to also manufacture standard speed governors with tension weights. That same year Dynatech certified its first progressive lift component for dry guide rails. The PQ-3400 UD bi-directional progressive safety gear was designed for use with machined and dry guide rails. June 2004 marked a significant date in Dynatech history as the company moved from Zaragoza to the present location in Pina de Ebro. The expanded custom built new home also included a significantly higher test tower, allowing free fall testing of safety gears at heights up to 18 meters. This allowed to assess free fall performances of more tripping speeds in order to design and test safety gears for high speed elevators.Inaugurated the new facilities of Dynatech in Pina de Ebro; 2009 In September 2009 Dynatech doubled their production plant size due to the continuous increasing demand which also enabled the building of a 50-meter lift tower to be able to test three lifts at the same time up to 13 floors in a faithful recreation of a conventional lift shaft. 2010-today The new decade started again with an important change in European lift regulations with the new concept of unintended car movement (UCM). Several safety components had to be adapted/modified or new ones developed in order to fulfil the requirements of Addendum 3 (A3) for EN 81-1 and EN 81-2 standards. This created the necessity for an electronic device for controlling all electrical signals related to this issue. Dynatech certified its own device (D-BOX) in November. In 2015 Dynatech designed a series of high speed safety gears: ASG-221 UD bi-directional progressive and adapted the VEGA series to higher speeds. In April 2016 the new European lift directive (2014/33/EU) with the EN 81-20 and EN-81-50 standards came into effect and Dynatech modified/adapted and re-certificated several products. Notable products Safety Gears PR-2500 The first product produced and certificated from Dynatech, becaming the first fully independent Spanish manufacturer of progressive safety gear for elevators. The PR-2500 was a single-acting progressive safety gear with a maximum trigger speed of 2,5 m/s. PR-2500 UD A compact bidirectional progressive safety gear design including two rollers for updward and downward directional braking. It was one of only four European products that fulfilled EN 81-1 and EN 81-2 as the new regulations came into force in 1999. ASG products In 2006 a new range of progressive safety gear named ASG (Adaptative Safety Gear) was developed, changing the traditional concept of fixing the blocks to the sling. This set up allowed the block a relative lateral movement in respect to the car, producing a softer braking action. ASD-221 UD In 2015 Dynatech developed a high speed safety gear. A bi-directional progressive safety gear which allowed a tripping speed of 3,9 m/s. Overspeed governors STAR First overspeed governor certified and produced by Dynatech. A bidirectional onboard overspeed governor, being able to be installed on the car itself, rather than the machine room. It was introduced in october of 2000. QUASAR In 2013 was introduced the QUASAR, a new concept that drastically reduced the size of overspeed governors. Notes External Links * Official Website Category:Generic elevator component companies